The 33rd Annual Hunger Games
by Magnolia Mellark
Summary: The shocking 33rd Hunger Games. Who will win?
1. District 1

**A/N: After some complications, I re-posting the story. This time with nothing "interactive" so it isn't against fanfiction rules. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Plain and simple.**

Wyatt Brown POV

My family waits for me at the table for breakfast, like every morning. My mom and dad seated at one end of the table, while Tyler and Bella are sitting on the other side. A seat in between them waits for me. Their faces show concern, and I know why. Today is the day of the reaping once again.

"Stop it guys," I say, "Cheer up for god's sake!"

They look at me like I'm an idiot. I can't really blame them. Anybody who remains optimistic during the reaping looks completely stupid. Well, in my opinion that is. A lot of people here in district 1 think of the reaping as a festive day to see their favourite children go off and fight to the death. At least in my family, we know right from wrong.

"It's not like I'm going to get reaped! There's lots of kids here who could get reaped. And a whole bunch of kids who would volunteer!'

I get a sudden flashback. Her name being called on reaping day. I wanted to go save her, I wanted to volunteer. But I couldn't. The girl I loved was reaped into the hunger games. Her death was viewed by people across Panem. I thus concluded the hunger games would never be a cheerful occasion in my house.

She had said something similar to me the day she got reaped. _"Wyatt, don't worry. I'm not going to get reaped! Even if I do, there's still a bunch of girls that want to volunteer. I'm sure it will all be alright."_

I realized that my fate could be as bad as hers. Even if the odds are in your favour, it doesn't mean you wont be reaped.

i remain silent for the rest of breakfast. I want to tell myself I'll be okay, but the memories of her make me think otherwise. I want to escape. So once breakfast comes to a close, I go off to find Daniel, Aaron and Lily.

I find them near the square, watching as the stage is decorated, and the reaping balls are put into place. Thousands of tiny slips of paper, each with a name of an innocent child neatly printed on it.

"How many names have you got Dan?"

"About six, you?"

"Nine, what about you Wyatt? How many slips have you got?"

"Five."

"You didn't take ANY tesserae out?"

"Nope."

"Wow, lucky. You certainly got the odds on your side don't you?"

"Odds in his favour you mean."

"Of course."

We watched as the peacekeepers patrolled the square, marking the spots where each age group would stand, just like every year. I looked down at what I was wearing, "I'd better go get dressed. See you guys later!"

I stand amongst all of the other boys in my year. My heart beats faster and faster as the name is drawn from the ball. My heart stops.

"Wyatt Browne!"

I step onto the stage confidently, knowing that there had to be a volunteer. There just HAD to be. But there wasn't. I was going into the games. I tried to remain strong, and not show my fear. Here I go into the hunger games.

Diamond Evans POV

"Guess what day it is Dad?"

"Reaping day?"

"Yep! Not only is it _just _reaping day though."

"And why is that?"

"It's also the day all of Panem feasts their eyes on their next victor!"

I guess I should have told my brother and sister I was volunteering because they looked quite surprised. I guess that means Daddy has to lay off the alcohol and actually take care of them for a while.

My dad won the hunger games a long time ago, and I think it's about time I follow in his footsteps! Sure, we already have a house in victor's village and all the money we need to survive, but still, think of the glory. And who knows? The hunger games could be fun!

I got my outfit all set up lying on my bed. It took me a while to pick out a dress. I needed to pick a dress that shows I am fun-loving, but not so much a party dress. I have tons of party dresses but I don't think they are exactly appropriate for the reaping. As much as we wish it could be, the reapings are not a party. Well, they can be, but i don't mean a big spectacle with dancing, music and drinks.

I also need to accessorize for the reaping don't I? After all, this is the district of luxury! I pull open a drawer of my best jewelry and try to find the perfect accessories for today. I don't want to go too formal but I also want to look nice for my moment on television!

I have tons of different necklaces, bracelets and earrings. The decision is just so hard! I probably spent about an hour trying on several different combinations of jewelry until i found the perfect set. I laid them down on my bed next to my dress.

I realized how much time had past and began getting dressed. Somehow I had wasted my entire day picking out an outfit. As if this wasn't normal. Daddy always told me I spend more time picking out clothes than I do breathing!

It's about time for me to be heading down to the square. I look at myself in the mirror one last time making sure my appearance is perfection then head out the door followed by my father, brother and sister. Hopefully, I'll make them proud.

I stand next to my friends Jewel and Amethyst as the first name is drawn. It's a boy I recognize. He's in my year at school I think. Nobody volunteers, a little strange. Oh well, guess Wyatt is going to be my district partner.

The name of some girl I never heard of before is called. My hand shoots up in the air and the words come from my mouth with a grin. "I volunteer as tribute!"

I walk happily to the stage and smile at Wyatt. Finally, my time has come!


	2. District 2

Isadore Rose POV

Well, today is the day. The last possible day of my life to be entered into the hunger games. A day I have planned out for as long as I can remember. A day I trained for so much. It's finally come. The day I volunteer.

I brush my hand against the scar on my left cheek, I find doing this gives me good luck. It's odd I know, but it's been a habit of mine for a while. I need the luck, I have to finally volunteer. I've waited this long so I can get as much training as possible, but now it's finally time.

The blood, the gore, the death, the starvation, the dehydration and the psychotic cannibals, soon I was going to be part of it all. I couldn't wait. I was overly excited. Not only was I going to be in the hunger games, I was going to win!

I took a gaze out of my window at district 2. It's really beautiful when you really look at it. The large mountain always looking over us, like a watchmen. It's been watching over me for as long as I can remember, watching me train. I bet if the mountain had a mind, it would be looking forward to me finally volunteering.

I stand in front of the mirror in my simple purple dress with the same tint of purple of the streaks in my hair. It looks good on me because of that. I smirk, this is Panem's new victor standing in the mirror. What would the capital do to this face to make it seem more like a victor's face? Would they take the scar away?

I place one foot out of the door, taking in the moment. This may possibly the last time I go into this house. The next house I go into in this district would be my house in the Victor's Village. I close the door behind me leaving my old life behind me. I breathe in deeply and make my way to the square.

A peacekeeper directs me to where I am to stand. This is the first year I've had to stand in the very front. Right in front of the stage. I can almost see each name written on each of the slips of paper in the large ball. Quite a few of them are mine, but it doesn't matter. I'm going anyways.

I watch as the square fills with people. I was saving every girl in district 2's life! They should think of me as a hero! Isadore Rose, the victor, and hero.

The clock strikes 2 and the reaping begins. I wait for my cue, when they call the name. "Avis Eaves!"

"I volunteer!"

Aedus Magnus POV

"Hey Bug! Get over here!"

I make my way over to group of large boys. They look about 18 or 19 and obviously they had been training quite a bit for the games, but never got in. Pathetic. Standing amongst them is that bratty kid Cyril. When I see him I instantly know what this is going to be about.

"Have you bugging our friend Cyril, Bug?"

"What if I have?"

"Well, we don't really like it. We think you should stop before somebody ends up murdering you. Get it?"

"Oh yea I get it. Cyril has been rounding up district 2s most threatening looking guys to take care of me. Running to others is never going to get you anywhere in life Cyril."

Cyril stepped forward to face me. He looked so tiny compared to the others. He gestured for the other guys to move back so he can fight me. He stuck out his fists and got ready for the blow. Then, of course, he stepped back. I laughed, that kid could never hurt a fly. I walked away like nothing happened. Yet another horrible situation avoided.

As usual, I'm getting frowns of disgust from every corner. Everywhere I go this seems to happen. I am the Bug after all. Maybe that guy was right, it wont be long until people wont be able to put up with me anymore.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my latest scheme. It was one of my best work, well, Jervis' best work. Jervis was the one who had taken the pictures, but he had done it for me. That kid is so easy to manipulate, he was practically bowing down to me. All I needed to do was bring the pictures over to Gemma's house, then that stupid Lubin's life would be practically over.

It was a big debate whether I should bring over one of my pawns to back me up during this, but I decided not to. I wanted all the glory to myself this time. Before I knew it I was knocking on Gemma's door. When she opened the door i handed her the pictures and smiled. I watched as she stared at the pictures in shock. Then I noticed a figure standing behind her.

"Oh crap."

I try moving as fast as I can, but Lubin is fast. I should have brought backup. Then I notice something going on in the square. Oh god, it's the reaping. I totally forgot! I run to the square as fast as I can and into my section where Lubin can't get to me.

The peacekeepers scowl at me, I'm late of course. This isn't good. I watch as the girl is called and the woman's hand reaches into the ball of male names. I take a look back at Lubin, then I look at the peacekeepers. If I don't act I'm surely dead.

"I volunteer!" I scream, at least I have a bigger chance of surviving in the games than I do here. Before I know it, I'm up on stage gazing down at Lubin who seems to be angrily stomping his foot. He takes a minute to think then looks up at me and grins. He realized he gets to see me tortured on live tv.

As if that's going to happen though.


	3. District 3

Koralina Jornimos POV

My fingers fumble to connect the wires, I know that one false move could blow this place sky high. I need to focus, but how can I? It's almost time for the reaping after all. I'm wearing my dress under an oversized apron to keep it from getting dirty.

"Do you need help Kora?" asks my fellow worker Alda.

"No I think I'm fine, thanks anyways!" I reply.

I finally manage to connect the wires correctly and rise to my feet brushing the sweat from my forehead. I need to hurry up and get home to help Hailin and the others get ready for the reaping. After all Hailin has done for me ever since she pulled me out of the fire that killed my parents, the least I can do is give her a hand once and a while.

I got dressed early so I could get to the reaping before the massive crowd. I told Hailin we would leave after work.

On my way home, I notice a bunch of guys laughing. When I look closer I find them surrounding a younger boy. Hailin can wait a little longer I'm sure. I approach the group and push them away. The younger boy seems to be crying.

"Hey," I say to the boys, "What do you think your doing to this boy here?"

They laugh at me, "What you going to do about it girly?"

Before thinking, I punch one of the boys in the stomach and he pushes me into a puddle of mud. Their laughs grow louder and I rise with my filthy dress. I raise my fists and take another swing at a different boy, knocking him over onto the ground. Then I kick the boy behind me knocking him over as well.

I grab the little boys hand and flee. I pull him down the street turning every chance I get in hope of losing the others. We duck behind a corner and watch as the boys go the opposite way. I turn to the little boy who is breathing heavily and I smile.

"You alright bud?" I ask. He nods. I get up and pat him on the head, "Stay out of trouble. If those guys every bug you again let me know. See you later!" I take off to Hailin's.

"What happened to your dress Kora?" exclaims Hailin.

"Some kid was getting picked on so I helped him out. Do you have a dress I can borrow by any chance?"

"Oh Kora... Your kindness is going to kill you one day. Go clean yourself up and I'll find you a dress."

After a while of scraping the mud off my face, we finally all head out to the square. We didn't manage to avoid the crowd, but we all find our way to our spots. Torrin and Hazzy at the front and me somewhere in the middle of the crowd. I look up at my sister and brother who stand proudly at the front. Knowing they might be reaped.

It's as if they already knew, because Torrin's name is drawn. She makes her way to the stage. I can't take it, after all they have done for me. Now Torrin was going into the games! I couldn't let it happen.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I make my way to the stage getting a quick glance at Torrin who usually would reject to me doing this sort of thing. Why is it she doesn't? Does she actually want me to go into the games? I decide not to think about it. Then I realize something. I just did it again. I acted without thinking. Now I'm going to die.

Calvin Lutz POV

"How are you feeling dad?"

"Same as usual, do you think I'm aloud to skip out on the reaping?"

"Not unless you want to be whipped."

"Guess, I'll have to find my way out of bed then."

My mom and my sister died last year, and I have a feeling my dad is next. His medicines very expensive. I've been cutting back on buying useless things and I haven't been eating as much as I use to, but I still need money to keep him alive.

I hear my stomach growl. I look up at dad who looks at me in concern. "Get something to eat Calvin."

"But there is nothing to eat dad!"

"Then go buy something before you starve to death."

"But, that money is for your medication."

"Go."

I head out the door clutching the money in my hand. I don't intend to use it of course. I'm sure I can get something to eat some other way. Are you allowed to get tesserae on reaping day? I don't think you are. Very disappointing.

That was one of the last things I need right now. The reaping. I have TONS of names in there. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get reaped this year. I can't leave my dad like this! Without me he is surely going to die. Then I'll be an orphan, and surely die. Wherever I go I'm going to die. Oh well, at least it doesn't matter that much if I'm reaped then!

I have to stay positive in these situations. Being negative never gets you anywhere does it? What if i actually won the games? Then I'd have enough money to take care of dad AND eat! Wouldn't that be great?

After a while I come back home with the money hiding in my pocket where dad can't see it. It's time for the reaping! We slowly walk together to the square in silence, except for when my dad coughs. He is looking paler and paler each day. I'm worried about him. Yet I manage to smile and reassure him it's alright.

'Happy hunger games! And may the odds be EVER in your favour!"

That speech is the same EVERY YEAR. I love to hear about the dark days as much as the next guy but I would change it once and a while. You know, spice it up! Here comes the name drawing. Some girl named Kora with a giant scar under her left eye volunteers. I think I've seen her around a few times.

As I expected, when the boys name is drawn, the man shouts out "Calvin Lutz!" Here we go. Standing tall next to Kora on the stage on live TV. The capital is feasting their eyes on the district 3 tributes. I manage to smile. Always remain optimistic!


	4. District 4

Will Evans POV

His horrible gaze down on me, he doesn't think I can do it. That retard. I've been training with the past victors for quite a while for the games. How could they possibly think I'm not ready? I totally am! I'm ready to take on all those freaks from the other districts. I'm ready to win those freaking hunger games!

I respond to him by elbowing him in the chest. "Your doubting me aren't you Ahmad? You don't think I can do it!" I slap the side of his head, "I'm ready you idiot!" He replies to my screams by pushing me onto the floor.

"Your not ready for the games Will, nobody is." I know it's some sort of advice but I feel offended. So I swat at him again but he defects it and pushes me down again. Stupid Ahmad...

"You'll see! All of this freaking district will see! I am ready for the games! And they will be the best games yet!" I run out of the house taking some of my anger out on the door, slamming it on my way out.

Who cares what those stupid victors say anyways? They are all old and drunk! They don't know anything about me or the games. If I think I'm ready, then I'm sure I am. The hunger games is where I belong. I'll be the one they remember forever. I'll be the victor.

It's not going to be long before the reaping begins and the capital gets to see me, Will Evans, their new victor. Should I get there early? Or be late and catch the peacekeepers attention? What would give the citizens of the capital a good impression of me? I need to let them know that THIS is the boy who will win the hunger games. I decide to arrive a little late. Hopefully the peacekeepers wont slaughter me.

My mom picked out my clothes for me. "They were your dads," she says. I suppose I'm supposed to get all emotional and miss my dad but I don't. My dad was stupid, he thought he could escape. He tried to get out of the district and obviously failed. Hopefully, I didn't inherit many of his genes.

I walk into the square grinning at the peacekeepers as I walk by. They scowl back at me. I'm late, deal with it retard. I find my spot by myself, I don't need any help from those stupid looking men dressed in white. I can take care of myself thank you.

I seemed to arrive in the middle of the speech about how Panem came to be, the dark days and such. Blah blah blah... Finally, the drawing of the names. Here we go! Chad? Who the heck is Chad? Oh, it's that scrawny looking 15 year old. Wouldn't want THAT thing representing our district would we?

"Hey, I volunteer!" I scream raising my hand in the air. See you later Chad. It's my turn to shine.

Tessarose Finaled POV

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

I can see him, laughing hysterically, haunting my dreams. That cruel smiling face looking down on me. The bottles lying all over the floor, filling our house. I watch as he pulls out a knife and looks at me and says, "Watch this, Tessarose." Slowly he scrapes the knife along arm causing the blood to drip slowly to the ground. I scream at him to stop.

"Look Tessarose," he says, "I drew you a picture!" On his arm, smuthered in blood, is a outline of a rose. The image of the rose is burned into my mind. As it slowly fades away into nothing but darkness...

I let out a scream and jump out of my corner of the room and find myself landing on top of my step father, my fingernails digging slowly into his neck. My mother pulls me off of him when she notices a small layer of blood forming on his neck. I growl at my mother, she ruined my next kill.

"What the heck is wrong with you Tessarose!" she screams. I can tell she is on the verge of tears, "I try to raise you right and THIS is what I get? A daughter who tries to kill her own father?"

"He's not my father!" I scream, "My father, is the man that brought me to life. This is not my father no matter what you say!"

I watch as my mother tries to wipe the blood from my stepfather's neck. I look down at my hand which is a crimson red shade. It's satisfying to see my hand like this. It is a feeling of victory. It is the wonderful feeling of giving somebody pain. I want more.

Today is reaping day. That's just what I need. I think it's about time for me to do what I've been training to do with my true father. I was going to do this for both myself, and my dad, who had been training me from the very start. Maybe, somewhere out in the audience at the reaping, he will be looking up at me smiling.

Here we go, making my way to the reaping. It feels like seconds, before I know it I'm suddenly on stage next to some guy. Where is my dad? Is he out there? All I can do is hope that he is.


	5. District 5

**A/N: I recently bought the hunger games tribute guide and the official illustrated movie companion and I noticed a few facts about the reaping and such that were not mentioned in the books. So I am now putting that stuff in! Just letting you guys know in case you are wondering why the heck they are pricking their fingers and such.**

Aurora Williams POV

He's somewhere in the house, I know he is. I can tell he didn't go outside. Then I heard the sound of feet crossing the floorboards. Slowly and quietly I make my way in the direction of the noise, keeping my bow loaded at all times. He's quick, so I have to be faster than him.

A sound comes from the left of me, then the right. He's playing games with me now. I know exactly where he is. I turn around and fire my arrow. I watch as the toy arrow falls to the ground after hitting him right in the heart. "You got me!" he says with a smile. He begins pretending to choke up blood and fall to the floor dead.

"And the winner of the 33rd annual hunger games is Aurora Williams!" I proclaim, raising my bow in the air for applause. My brother lies on the floor smiling as I enjoy my victory.

"If you ever get reaped Aurora, I'm sure you'll win," he says raising off the floor and kicking the arrow away.

"Of course I will," I say, "I am the best fighter in the district after all! Nobody can mess with me!"

My brother laughed, "Go get yourself ready for the reaping. You want to look nice if you get caught on camera after all."

I shrug and head to my room to get dressed. My brother has been taking care of me ever since my parents died in a fire when I was six. He was always scared every reaping that they were going to choose me and he would have to watch his little sister die on live TV. So he trained me the best he could hoping for my success.

I gaze out my window catching glimpses of some of the kids heading to the reaping early. I never get to the reaping early. But I never get there late either, or else I would most likely be dead. Getting there early is better than late I guess. So I'd better hurry up.

I pull on my dress, a lovely purple one, and brush out my hair which reaches my waist. My hair is very annoying from time to time but I like it. I take a look in the mirror at myself. I'm really skinny looking and I don't seem very threatening in this outfit. I debate whether I should wear my black dress instead but it seems the purple one looks best on me. I can wear the black one next time.

I walk alongside my brother to the table in the square where the peacekeepers wait. My brother goes to where he is to stand while I wait in line behind several other kids. When I reach the peacekeeper, he pulls on his rubber gloves and quickly pricks my finger. He blots the blood onto a ledger and the scanner passes over my blood. WILLIAMS, AURORA 15/YO

I find the way to my roped off area where the rest of the girls in my year stand. My heart is racing like it does every year. I look back at my brother who watches me from behind all the other kids. His eyes show concern for what fate for me might be lying just ahead. Before we know it, our president's face appears on the large television screen and begins his speech as he does every year.

The capital escort is dressed in a long vibrant green dress with loose sleeves that drop to her sides. She happily tells us what an honer it is to be representing district 5 in the hunger games and suddenly the crowd goes silent as she slowly reaches into the first globe.

Slowly she unfolds the slip of paper with her fingers with perfectly filed nails. She reads the name then looks up and shouts it to the world.

"Aurora Williams!"

Nick diLaurnetis POV

"Nick! Nick!"

I sigh, sometimes I just want some time to myself. To break free of the world of popularity and live my own life for a change. It doesn't seem to be happening though.

"Hello girls," I say turning to the hyper looking girls in my year who seemed to have followed me around all day. "How can I help you?"

They smile and giggle at the sight of me. What can I say? Apparently girls seem to like me! It's really annoying from time to time. I get a lot of attention, but never the attention that I actually want to get. All these girls mean nothing to me, only one face lingers in my mind.

"So what are you going to wear to the reaping Nick? I'm going to wear my baby blue dress with the ribbon. I want to look cute for the cameras after all."

"I think you'll be cute no matter what you wear."

They giggle again. I can't stand that giggling! Why does every girl in this district have to be so... GIRLY? Why can't girls just act like normal people? Like Aurora...

"I'll see you later girls, I gotta go get all dressed up for the cameras. You know, so the capital will be my beauty and all."

I walk away and the horrid giggling continues. I wonder how often Aurora giggles like that? I bet she doesn't very often. Aurora never seemed like the giggly type. She seems perfect in every way to me. Her sarcastic approach towards life, her knowledge on the world, and her fierceness. Oh how I love her fierceness. No girl in all of Panem could be as wonderful as her. But yet, she is unaware of this.

My little brother opens the door for me when I get home and wraps his arms around me tightly. He's scared, scared of the reaping. I reassure him it'll be alright. "You wont get reaped," I tell him.

"But, what if I do Nick?"

"Then you wont go into the games."

"But I have to if I'm reaped! Your not making any sense."

"Trust me," I tell him, "You will not go into the arena."

I'm ready for the reaping. I walk alongside my little brother Pat to the square, where the peacekeeper waits for us at his desk. I watch as Pat stays strong as they prick his finger. DILAURNETIS, PATRICK 12/YO.

He stands near the back while I go closer to the front. I am worried but I'm sure he will be fine. I notice some girls on the other side of the stage smiling and waving in my direction. I smile back and give them a small wave. Then I notice Aurora nearby them. She looks likes shes trying to remain strong.

I turn away from them, trying to focus on the task at hand. The speech was suddenly drawing to a close and the name of the female tribute was suddenly being drawn.

And it was the only girl I ever cared for. Aurora Williams made her way up to the stage where she stood tall and proud. Unlike me, she was completely ready for this.

Then came the boys name. The paper was unfolded and the name was called. "Patrick diLaurnetis!" I had to keep my promise. I volunteered.

I stand beside Aurora on stage. So much for our relationship.


	6. District 6

Raya Alinor POV

"So where is Ashley going to go during the reaping? You and me both gotta stand in the roped off area so she doesn't really have anywhere to go."

"Do you think we can just leave her here? Maybe the peacekeepers wont find her. She's pretty small."

"Fat chance Raya."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Maria has been helping me take care of Ashley ever since me and her got stuck here alone. It's sort of a long story, but basically we don't have our parents taking care of us anymore. First, my dad abandoned us when I was ten. Then my mom married that psycho I was forced to call my stepfather. Our life was all fine until he showed up.

First of all, not only was he a total jerk, turns out he was also a rapist. Ya that's right. That horrible man thought I would be fun to rape. It certainly wasn't fun on my part. Of course my mom eventually found out about it. Then guess what he did next? He killed her. Yep, my stepfather was suddenly a murderer. Then he realized I could always tell people. He's so stupid he decided to kill himself instead of me. Oh well, at least I'm still alive.

It's good that I'm still alive I guess since I'm not sure what would happen to Ashley if I was dead too. I suppose she would go off and try and find dad. Or possibly Maria would take care of her. But I somehow doubt Maria would be helpful without me around.

We have to find somebody to take care of Ashley while me and Maria go see if we get reaped. Trust me, I'd much rather stay with Ashley than go to the reaping but it's not like I have much of a choice here. I don't want to have Ashley watch me get tortured to death because I stayed home to take care of her instead of going to the square.

I'm excited for another year's hunger games. It make me sound retarded, but I can't help but enjoy the yearly bloodshed. The games are always so exciting and dramatic. I don't exactly fear the reaping like a lot of kids do. I think it would be kinda cool to go in the games. It would be an opportunity to prove that I'm best.

"Well," I say to Ashley, "I guess you have to go watch kids get reaped!"

Ashley seems somewhat happy about this, which is sort of weird. I don't think she entirely understands the concept of reaping yet. She is still pretty young. I let her climb onto my back and I go find us some appropriate clothes to wear.

Once I'm ready, I help Ashley out by picking out a cute little light pink dress out for her. I sit on the floor in front of her slowly putting her hair into two pigtails with white ribbons. My little sister, all I have left. I smile down on her once I'm done.

Hand in hand, we walk to the square. Ashley stays by me as I prick my finger and assure her that it's alright. Then we go to find Maria who waits with her mother who agreed to take care of Ashley for a short while. Then me and Maria find our way to our marked off area.

The outfits in the capital seem to be getting stupider and stupider. The capital escort wears a ridiculous bright green suit with a lit up yellow tie. His hair sticks up in odd directions and it seems to be dyed a strange range shade. He is burning my eyes.

Finally the strange bright man goes to the first globe full of names. Here we go. The name is drawn and his lips suddenly begin to take form to the name. His capital accent emits and the name is finally spoken. Raya Alinor. That's me.

I push past Maria who looks at me in shock. There's too many people in the way. They give me horrible stares as I violently push them aside. Finally I get past them and make my way up to the retarded looking guy from the capital, my new escort. How wonderful.

Xander Thorn POV

I sit in the sunshine of the morning sun, my bible sitting in my lap. The pages turn in the wind. It's a beautiful day, the sun shines brightly down on me. I can't help but wonder if god made this day so beautiful to keep us cheerful despite the fact that it's the day of the reaping. I believe that he did.

My dad has been teaching me about the wonders of god for as long as I can remember. I want to please my earthly and heavenly father as much as I possibly can. So ever since I read _The Da Vinci Code, _I've been practising corporal modification in hope of cleansing my soul.

I brush my hands through the soft green grass, feeling the earth between my fingertips. There isn't much lush areas in District 6 considering we create transportation vehicles and most of the district is covered in train tracks and roads. It's great to break away from all of it and go to my secret place.

My secret place is a little ways from the Hall of Justice and most of the houses. That's why it's so peaceful, a great place to just sit, read and pray. My secret place is the perfect place to worship God. I'm sure he looks at me in contentment each time I come here with my bible in hand.

I'm ready for the reaping already. I plan to not leave my secret place until I have to. Then I will go and see if I am chosen to go to the Capital as a tribute. Once the time comes for me to leave, I will mouth one last prayer and head down to the square where my family will be waiting.

Would got forgive me if I left a little early? If I repent, he surely will. So I decide to leave a little early so I can walk around the town and see the district for what might be the last time. I say a quick prayer and take my bible down the hill where my secret place is located, desperately hoping for God's forgiveness.

I try to keep a steady pace while going down the hill, for I will surely fall if I don't. I always take precautions in these situations. I take a glimpse back then continue on my way.

The streets are loud with people trying to do their jobs despite their worries about their children being reaped. It seems nobody has taken their place at the square yet. I'll be the very first one there. This may possibly help me gain approval from the peacekeepers. I'll be the smart boy who arrived early before the crowd.

I line up by myself before the table. The peacekeeper looks up at me, "Little early are we?"

"I want to avoid the crowd so I don' get trampled."

"Suit yourself."

He quickly pricks my finger and lets me move to my place, where I stand alone, watching them all get set up. I gaze at the seal of Panem for a moment then I notice more people coming in, taking their paces. Slowly the square fills up. Terrified children stand around me.

Once the square is finally filled up, the speech is given. You could almost feel the heartbeats of the kids near you slowly speeding up as the drawing of the names approached. Then it was time. The girl was finally reaped. Then me. I was reaped. I was going into the arena.


	7. District 7

Ash Hemlock POV

I sit on a nearby stump as my dad and older brother chops down a tree. I look down at my axe which lies in the tall grass. It looks like it's getting a little worn out, since I've had it for years. Ever since my mom died, I've been working out in the forest with Dad and Maverick when I have free time. I need to help give my family as much support as I can.

When I'm not out in the forest, I'm at home acting like a mom to all my other siblings. I guess since I'm the oldest girl in the house it sort of makes me the mother of the family. I don't mind it too much, I like taking care of them.

I remember hearing the owls again last night. They always remind me of my mother. When I was young, me and her would sit together each night listening to the owls hoot. I miss my mother. Dad always says I look a lot like her. I have her red hair and grey eyes. My mother was a beautiful woman, I don't think I could really compare.

Today is reaping day, we want to have enough firewood for the celebration that we will have tonight after the reaping. Each year we gather as a family in front of the fire, drinking tea and having our family's special stew. I prepare the stew each year. Before my mother died, she taught my dad her secret stew recipe than he taught it to me a few days later. Since then, I've been making our family's celebration dinner.

Maverick looks over at me. "Ash," he says, "Don't you need to go get ready for the reaping? You can't go dressed in your work clothes."

I look down at what I'm wearing. He's right, I'm filthy! I run back to the house with my axe in hand. When I push open the door, my little sister Anna sits on the ground waiting for me. I quickly scoop her up into my arms and playfully throw her into the air. "I need to get ready Anna," I tell her, "Let the others know they need to start getting ready too."

Anna gave me a nod and waddled away. Anna is the youngest in our family, but she is a smart little girl. She loves acting like me. I'm her hero.

I pull on a white blouse and a skirt. From my dresser that I share with my sister Trinity, I grab the wooden owl pendant that my mother gave to be when I was young. I wear it for the reaping every year, hoping it will give me good luck.

Once I am ready, I go and gather my brothers and sisters and make sure they look presentable. Then single file, I lead them out the door. They laugh and giggle the whole way to the square, where I help them line up to sign in. The peacekeepers at the desk know my family well, since we are such a large group.

I make sure each of us finds our place then stand in my area and watch as the rest of the district fill in, and the crowd grow denser. I take one last glimpse of each of my family members, making sure they are alright, then face the TV screen as the speech is given.

The seal of Panem lies high in the sky, as if we are supposed to worship it. Then the capital escort approaches the microphone, clearing her throat. My heart begins to jump.

I worry about them. Trinity, Eric, Roland, Maverick, Anna, Flora, Harry and Paul. I don't want any of them to be reaped. I love them. I cannot stand to lose any one of them to the games. Nor would I want to see them die on my television screen before my own eyes.

I begin to panic. I can tell my face is turning red. I'm holding back my tears of pure fear. My heart beats so loud I am sure the girl next to me must be terrified and think I need a doctor. The crowd falls silent as the hand slowly reaches into the globe.

It's going to be Trinity or Flora, I know it. I close my eyes and wait for the impact to hit as one of my sisters is to be sent to the capital. The name is finally called, and it's not Trinity or Flora.

It's me.

Judan Bramnet POV

My eyes flutter open to see the light of day. I slept in, which is a rare thing on reaping day. Usually we are all too scared out of our minds to sleep. I can feel my heart beating heavily. It's telling me I have to get out of bed, I have to get this over with.

I rise from my bed and shield the sun from my face with the palm of my hand. Slowly, I make my way towards the window. I take a glimpse pasts the trees and towards the Justice Building where they have already set up the reaping in front of it, the seal of Panem lying above where we will stand.

It seems like some of the kids have already began to line up one by one. Some older siblings help their brothers or sisters as they gain the courage to get their finger pricked. I turn away from the window and face my closet. Somebody had set out my reaping clothes for me. They hung neatly pressed on the closet doorknob.

A simple white shirt and some brown pants. I quickly and carefully pull them on trying to keep them from getting wrinkled. I look at myself in the mirror, and decide I need to comb back my short red hair a bit. Then finally, I think I am ready.

My mother and father seemed to have already left, knowing I could get ready myself. They left me some fresh bread on the table. I raise it to my mouth and take a bite, the warm bread right from the bakery calms me. The perfect meal before the reaping.

As I make my way to the square, I can't help but feel worried. I'm a coward. I'm a bit scared my name might be drawn. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if it was. I have 6 entries in the ball, and it is almost my last year to be reaped. I've never had to take out any tesserae so my name was not added any extra times. My family isn't very poor so life has always been quite easy for me.

Before I even know it, blood drips over my finger after I feel a quick jolt of pain. "Next," calls out the peacekeeper. I quickly move away from the table and try and find my place among all the other children. I stand near the front of course, watching as the crowd builds up even more and people begin to be forced to stand way out by the TV screens in the back. It's very claustrophobic.

The lady dressed n one of the strangest outfits I've ever seen, (a vibrant orange top with one sleeve and a baby blue short skirt that sticks out in one direction but not the other) steps onto the stage. "Welcome!" she calls out in that horrible Capital accent. "To begin this wonderful ceremony, let us watch a short film from, my home, The Capital."

As usual, the film is played. I take a glimpse around, looking for who might be the next tribute. Some kids look much worried than others. Then I snap back to reality when the film comes to a close and the words, "Ladies first," emits from the woman's mouth.

"Ash Hemlock!" she calls. The girl climbs up to the stage with tears in her eyes, then stands there tall. She looks down at the crowd, trying to hold in the rest of the tears.

"Now it's time for the boys!" The hand slowly reaches into the ball and pulls out the name. "Judan Bramnet!" That's me. I'm the next tribute.

I make my way to the stage where I am asked to shake Ash's hand, who will soon be my enemy.


	8. District 8

**A/N: I don't swear in real life so I don't swear in my fanfics. So all swear words will have * in them. Makes me feel better about myself when I do that.**

Rhaenys Herondale POV 

"Get up," he calls out.

"No!" I scream back at him. "It's reaping day I don't need to get up."

"Yes you do," he replies, "You have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Who made you the boss of me?"

"The Capital. Now get moving before I have you executed."

"You wouldn't murder your own daughter."

"Try me."

I rise from my bed and blink my eyes open. My dad is already in his white uniform for the reaping. "Get the f*ck out of my room," I say. He groans and leaves slamming the door behind him. I rub my eyes and stand up. Having a peacekeeper as a father has many disadvantages. Especially when it's one like my dad.

I can't even count the number of people he's killed. I'm forced to watch people whipped to death by my father at least once a month. Sometimes it can get really sickening. But he's my dad so you know, it's kinda hard to hate the guy who brought me to life in the first place.

Dad expects me and mom to fix all his clothes when he rips them which sometimes can be really irritating. Sure, we are the textiles district, but really, can't he ever just go find somebody else to fix them for a change? Every morning, I'm stuck waking up to a torn peacekeeper uniform sitting at my bedside. This morning, I fling it away in disgust.

"Hurry up Rhaenys!" shouts my mother, "I don't want you late for the reaping!"

I groan again and pull on the first dress I see. I've got quite a few of them, since my dad's job gets us quite a bit of money. But I don't need all this crap. I just wish my father could work in a fabric shop or something.

My father literally drags me to the square followed by my mother. He can't afford to be late, which means I'm stuck being there early. Every year I'm stuck standing in my spot alone, watching the crowd very slowly build up. It sucks.

So of course, there I am, as usual, the only kid in the stupid square. I shouldn't even be here. It's not like I'm going to get reaped anyways. Never needed tesserae, never added my name in extra times. I think I'm pretty safe.

Before I know it, the square if filled with people. The noise has started to increase and the ceremony is starting. Here comes the creepy Capital poser going on and on about great, wonderful and entertaining the games are. Her mind is completely full of crap.

"Without further or do, let's draw the names of the lucky children who get to represent District 8!" she calls out, "As always, ladies first." She slowly reaches her hand into the ball, and calls out the name.

Guess that makes me a lady, since I find the woman calling out Rhaenys Herondale, me. That is the point where I completely lose it. My anger and hatred overcome me, and I find myself trying to escape by punching the peacekeeper leading me to the stage in the stomach, who just happens to be my father.

Daeron Wayland POV

"Rhaenys Herondale!" I know that name. I know it very well. Herondale was the man that killed my sister...

I remember the day well, maybe too well. She told me where she was going, and I tried to hold her back.

"It's to dangerous Althea!' I scream at her, "It's illegal to go out there anyways! What if the beasts and animals and... whatever else is in there kills you!"

"I'll be fine Daeron, I'm only going out there for a while. Nothing is going to devour me I'm sure. There's nothing wrong with being curious, right?"

I nodded my head, "I'll be watching though, from the other side of the fence, make sure you don't go to far out!"

"I promise brother."

I remember the peacekeeper grabbing hold of her, slapping her in the face, screaming. Althea was crying, trying to assure him she meant no harm. Then it happened, Althea's limp little body fell onto the ground, blood spurring from her forehead. Then the peacekeeper named Herondale walked away from the body, as if she was nothing.

That monster had killed my sister for no reason at all. From that day on, I vowed to avenge her. I would find a way to make Herondale and his family suffer. I could make Rhaenys suffer.

I watched as Rhaenys screamed at the peacekeepers, thinking there was some mistake, that she couldn't have been reaped. I watch as she violently punches her own father in the stomach, and he stumbles backwards. She tries to run, but three other peacekeepers grab hold of her.

She is pushed onto the stage, screaming and thrashing at the peacekeepers. She should realize that by doing this, not only will she be hurt, but her family will be too. She is making such a scene of herself.

She stands on the stage, a peacekeeper holding back her arms. A trickle of blood runs down her face as she breathes heavily. She had been fighting for her life.

"Well!" says the woman from the Capital, "Wasn't that exciting! Guess it's time to move on!"

The girl standing on stage before me, I had promised to make her and her family suffer. I needed to make Herondale realize what he had done was wrong. I needed for them to be punished.

"Griffin Inchcape!" called out the woman. A boy made his way onto the stage, cautiously standing beside Rhaenys. I waited for my opportunity. Then, as soon as the woman turned to the audience, I raised my hand high in the air for her to see.

I was going to be the one who would kill Rhaenys Herondale.


	9. District 9

**A/N: I'm not sure how old Caesar and President Snow are but I couldn't imagine anybody but them being in this. It makes sense for Snow to be around the 60-80 range, and it's possible Caesar just had some major surgery. **

Reina Xillia POV

Once again, the stupid Capital has gathered us all up to watch as they take two kids as human sacrifices. I don't know what's worse, watching people get whipped until there are pretty much dead, or the reaping.

I've never had to face severe punishment myself, but there were quite a few close calls. I don't exactly hide my hatred for the Capital. I want the world to see what idiots they are and that they gotta be stopped eventually.

I like to think of the Dark Days as something we could look back on like an achievement. Also, I think the Treaty of Treason is bullsh*t, but who doesn't? The gamemakers, the peacekeepers, the people in the Capital, and of course, our President Snow. To them, the Treaty of Treason is like water, without it, they would all be dead.

I know they made up that Treaty of crap to punish us, but have they ever thought that another rebellion will arise because of the treaty? I mean really, you think we are going to stand this for much longer? We're just scared that we will lose again, that's all. Once we get enough courage, the Capital will be the next District 13.

But for now, I'm stuck standing in this freaking crowd, waiting for our sacrifices to the Capital to be announced, just like every year. What a loving world we live in.

I absolutely despise the reaping. Every minute of it, that I'm stuck watching, is absolutely horrible. All that they say about how horrible the Dark Days were, are all lies. The Dark Days should be something celebrated, not feared. President Snow must be really messed up.

"Hello, hello!" calls the woman. Ugh, another new Capital trend I guess. I'm not exactly sure what she's done to herself this year, but she could be compared to a lizard. Green scale skin, long pointy nose. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a tail hiding under her dress!

I pay no attention to the crappy film, and look back to where all the poor younger children stand. Some looked scared out of their minds, while others seemed to be trying to act like their older siblings and stay strong. Poor kids.

A peacekeeper gives me an angry glare as he sees me looking back when I should be watching the video like the rest of Panem is. I glare back at him then turn to the stage, where I see District 13 in all it's glory, slowly fading to blackness, and the ruins appearing instead.

"Now then," said the woman, almost in a hiss. A variation of her strong Capital accent. I never did understand these people. "It's time to find out who shall be representing District 9 this year! As always, ladies first!"

Her disgustingly green and scaly hand reaches into the globe. Her pointy little fingers grasp a name, soiling it completely. She gives us a little gross snicker before unfolding the name with a smile, showing off her sharp white teeth.

"Ahem..." she begins, "Miss Reina Xillia?"

Ryder Kieranson POV

"Me?" she calls out. "_I _was reaped?"

The Capital woman looks confused. She slowly nodded her head at Reina. Reina isn't much older than me, I've seen her around,but I never really spoke to her. She's very outgoing and always seems to speak her mind. Putting her in the games will be interesting.

Reina stands on the stage, tall and proud. She glares down at the crowd, giving a tilted little smile. She seems to be giggling to herself.

"Volunteers?" calls out the woman. Not a single person speaks up.

"Figures," huffs Reina.

"It's nice to meet you Reina!" says the woman, "I'm sure you'll do fabulous!"

Reina tries to tell the woman to call her Rei, but is interrupted by the announcement it is now time to draw the name of the boy.

"Clovis Manata!" she calls out. The crowed goes silent and all attention is directed to the boy who is wheeling himself up the stage, in a wheelchair. I feel a sudden shock of sympathy, he would be the first to go.

I breathe deeply, what do I do? I can't let this boy die! He hasn't a single odd in his favour. I can't let this happen, I can't let the games get unfair. So I call out to volunteer.

I've seen death before, in front of my very own eyes. It was a horrible thing. The blood spurring out, my uncles remains, torn into tiny pieces. All because of that horrible peacekeeper who pushed him into the grain shredder. I remember calling out to him, trying to make him come back. There was no way somebody could come back when their body was torn onto pieces on the floor.

Nobody should see their uncles insides lying across the room from a pile of blood that was once his body. It's like a nightmare that came alive. You don't believe that it's real, you feel like something is messing with your mind.

I was 11 when I saw Uncle Riley be split into pieces. I sat beside him in the pool of blood, or, what I thought was him. So many pieces that could no longer fit together. Long bones sticking out of random articles of skin, soaked in blood. It wasn't real, it couldn't have been.

The peacekeeper had done this to me, he had scared me for life. Every time I look at him, standing at the back of the square, I imagine my uncles carcass that we had to collect, my grandmother screaming out to him. Her own son, she had to gather his pieces. An experience a mother should never have.

I realized something, my mother may see me just as torn up and my uncle. That could be me. Of course, it was too late to change my mind, for I was already shaking hands with Rei.


	10. District 10

Pandora Lee POV

My pencil moves slowly across the page. I'm sketching a picture of the sheep in the field grazing. Their fluffy white coats had been sheered away and shipped to District 8 as it always is. I suppose the sheep are a good representation of most of the districts, they had all that was valuable taken away from them, much like the Capital takes our children at this time of year.

Yep, today is reaping day. I thought I could get a bit of sketching in before the ceremony. Grandma has already helped me dress so I can't be late. I'm not sure about my brother and sister though. Skene always struggles to find something presentable in his closet, and Parry always seems to take forever perfecting her hair.

Suddenly, something bumps me from behind! I quickly turn around to find a loose sheep, stranded and alone. I glimpse around, desperately searching for a shepherd, but there wasn't one in sight.

Even though I live in the livestock district, I don't work with the animals. I am a preforming ballet dancer for the rich folk. Not once in my life have I cared for an animal.

I pet the sheep calmly, trying to think of what I possibly could do for the poor thing. Should I feed it? I don't think I have anything edible for it, and I need to get going to the reaping soon!

"I guess I'll keep you until I find your owner," I tell the sheep, "I'm Pandora, I guess I'll call you... Daisy. Come on, I'll have to find somewhere to put you!"

I begin walking to the square, the sheep trailing behind me. It may look a bit odd since it's reaping day and nobody is working, and everybody knows I cannot be a shepherd.

"Hey," called out a man, "Are you willing to sell me that sheep?"

"For how much?" I ask him in reply."

"In it's condition, I'll give you about a hundred."

I have no use for Daisy, besides, there isn't much I can do with her. I have no pasture at home and nowhere to keep her. So I let the man take her and receive my payment.

I begin to again make my way to the square, when I turn away to look for Daisy one last time. The man seems to be taking her by the neck, making his way into the shop. Then I realize something, I have sold my sheep to the butcher!

I run after him into the store, but I am too late by the time I am there. He already has her lying on a table, awaiting her fate. This is a feeling I dread, the feeling of loss. Even if it is just a simple sheep, I had bonded with it in a short time. I cared for it, much like I cared for my mother.

I can't let tears form, I need to get to the reaping.

I stand there, the depressing feeling of death looms in the area. As the death of Daisy, these children are killed for the wealth of their own killer. Murder brings rewards.

I find them calling out the girls name. A crippled 12 year old, so young, so sweet, so helpless. Like Daisy, she was about to get hopelessly murdered. The little girl stood no chance, just like Daisy, and my own mother and those tracker jackers. I hate to see helpless people die.

So, somehow, I find myself raising my hand to volunteer.

Tauron Golian POV 

Griffin thinks I would die in the arena, boy is he sadly mistaken. He's just a little kid, he doesn't know what I am capable of. I'm not going to die like some pig in the butchers! If I did get stuck in the arena, I swear, I'd last.

I can't imagine Griffin's life without his big bro protecting him, that's why I would have to win the games, and they would let me prove myself as a fighter. I don't exactly fear them, but I'm not sure if I would enjoy them either.

I see a pretty beat up kid a few places behind me. He wouldn't stand a chance, it was partially my fault I admit. Some guys have to learn not to mess with me, including those stupid peacekeepers. I'm not going to lie, I've gotten in trouble a few times. Nothing too serious though, or I wouldn't be standing here today.

I hate how I have to dress up for the reaping, I don't look very intimidating in this outfit. The last thing I want is, if I'm reaped, for the Capital to think I'm just some pretty loser. I am pretty though, not a loser. I am anything BUT a loser.

Some chic volunteered for a little crippled kid. Aw, ain't that just adorable. Going to get yourself murdered for some kid you don't even know. Smart idea isn't it?

"What's your name sweetheart?" asks the freaky looking guy from the Capital.

"My name is Pandora Lee," she says.

I begin to hear sobbing amongst the crowd. Family I guess. They had no idea their daughter o sister could be stupid enough to willingly go into the games while, judging by her appearance, she stood no chance.

"Now," says the man, "Time to find out who Pandora's partner will be!"

He slowly reaches his grimy little hand into the globe and swiftly pulls out the tiny slip of paper.

"Mr. Golian," he says, "Tauron Golian."

Absentmindedly, I raise my chest high and make my way to the stage. The man helps me up the stairs, where I find myself face to face with Pandora. I hold out my hand.

"Hey," I say.

"Nice to meet you," she says emotionless, reaching for my hand.

We shake hands, we are the tributes from District 10.


	11. District 11

Isis Knight POV

I rock little baby Rowan side to side, singing a sweet little lullaby to him.

"Mother," I whisper, "Will you watch him during the reaping? I don't think it would be a good idea for him to be with me. I doubt the peacekeepers would make an exception just because he is my son."

My mother nodded, brushing away a tear.

"It's alright mum," I say wrapping one arm around her, "I'll be fine!"

"But what if you aren't?" she asks, "What if you end up like..."

I sigh, "I know," I tell her, "Like Theo. That's what worries me. Then Rowan will have nobody to care for him, no parents. That's not going to happen though mother. I can promise you that."

My mother began to sob excessively. It's just the idea being put in her head of me being reaped that upsets her. It upsets me too, of course.

I remember, almost exactly 2 years ago, telling Theo he was going to have a child. It was only weeks before the reaping. Then he was reaped. I remember him calling out to me, on his way onto the train. He promised me he would return, then he asked me to marry him. I waited patiently for him to return to me and our baby slowly growing inside me.

Then came the final 3, Theo standing up against the tributes of District 1. His death was slow and painful. I watched as the District 1 tributes took my fiancee away from me, and as they took Rowans father away from him.

I can't stand seeing Rowan growing up without a father. I tell him stories about how wonderful his father was. Not once has he asked me where his father is, but I know one day he will. I will have to explain the games to him.

This is my last year to be reaped, after this I don't need to worry as much. But sadly, I don't know if the odds are in my favour. My names entered quite a few times. My family isn't very wealthy, and I need to support Rowan and my mother as well as myself. Tesserae is vital.

"That dress makes you look so beautiful," said my mother, wiping a tear from her eye. My dress is a light pink shade and falls just below my knees. I hand Rowan over to her, watching him reach for her.

"Watch out for him mom," I tell her, "He has a tenancy to wander off. Turn your back on him for a minute and he could be in the arms of a peacekeeper."

My mother nodded and we began making our way to the square. I walk tall as Mom and Rowan follow. I'm trying to look brave and strong for my child. I want him to think his mother stands tall against the Capital, and he should too. I want all him memories of his childhood to be good ones.

I part from my family at the sign up table. I kiss my child then wave goodbye. I obliviously prick my finger, thinking of the ones I love, thinking of Theo. Then going off to find my spot.

Nervously, I watch as the ceremony slowly comes to a start, the woman rising to her feet and taping the microphone with her long multicolour nails. It catches my attention immediately, snapping me out of my world.

The name of the girl, the name of the next tribute. The name every single one of us dread. The name nobody wants to hear. I suck in my breathe, waiting for the final blow.

It seems I will not be able to tuck Rowan in tonight, maybe never again.

Tom Harkins POV

"Isis Knight!" they call out. I don't exactly know this girl. I might have heard her name around, but it was never directly spoken to me.

I hear she's a mom. Kinda sucks she's getting reaped isn't it? Maybe somebody sympathetic or a family friend will volunteer for her. I also hear Theo, from last year's games, was her boyfriend or something. This girls life seems really bad.

I wonder who her partner will be this year. I look around at all the guys. Some look like they could actually stand a chance. We got some really strong kids pulling weeds out in the fields. That's not my job of course. I water the crops, exciting right?

I have to support myself since I don't really have parents anymore and my foster parents aren't exactly supportive of me. I'm pretty sure they don't even remember my name. It's kinda hard to cope, but somehow I manage without dying. Even if it involves putting my name in a few extra times.

The creepy woman smiles as she reaches into the second globe. Isis looks anxious to see who her partner is.

"Tom Harkins?"

I freeze in place unable to move. That's me!

I regain my capability to move and begin making my way to the stage. I face Panem, showing them yet another person they can watch die.


	12. District 12

**A/N: I want to thank my friend who I shall call Tink for pointing out I've been spelling Capitol the wrong way. Stupid Ravenclaw... KIDDING! I love you Tink!**

Flore Delaruse POV

Something moves in the distance. My immediate reaction is to pull out my blowgun, but I know I should wait until it gets a little closer, or I'll miss and it will run away. I can't let our food run away now can I?

I've had to support Issa and Delanoy ever since mom and dad were killed. My parents did something really bad to tick off the peacekeepers. I never did find out exactly what it was that they did. All I remember, is being called into the square to watch my parents be murdered. Whatever they did, it must have been bad.

I don't think illegally hunting holds the death penalty, right? District 12 doesn't really have a lot of punishments. Well, we are supposed to. But since almost all of us are suffering poverty because the Capitol doesn't treat us right. So nobody really minds the hunting, it gets us food doesn't it?

Hunting was something I knew I could do. After my parents died, I made myself a blowgun and set off. I've gotten pretty good since then. I get food on the table every night, and that's good enough for me.

_I block little Issa's eyes as the man in the white uniform begins the procedure. Tears run down my face, I'm asking myself why. The man slowly raises the whip, and I scream out to them..._

I hear something in the bushes. I'm startled. So I grab my weapon and point it in that direction. Something is coming towards me. I hear the sound of it making noises. There is two of them, and they seem to be communicating. I quickly lower my blowgun and duck for cover, as the arrow just misses my forehead.

It's almost as if I can hear the next one approaching. I roll across the ground as fast I can only to feel a sudden jolt of pain in my left arm.

"Stop!" I call out, "What do you think you are doing!"

The arrows stop, and I hear a voice cuss under their breath. More hunters, who seemed to mistake me for pray. I look over at my arm. It's not too big of a cut, the arrow just seemed to brush past my arm, leaving a trail behind.

I soak up the blood with my sleeve and rise to my feet. I look up to the boys that had almost murdered me like another victim in the games.

Zachary Shaeffer POV

"I am so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't hit you did I?"

The girl looked at me emotionless, clutching her arm in her sleeve. "I'm fine," she said, "Just watch where your pointing that thing. I was almost ready to shoot you back."

"We promise we will keep our distance from your hunting area next time," said Dylan, "We just wanted to get some good meat before tonight. You know, after the reaping."

"The reaping is today?" shouted the girl, almost as if she wanted to steer off our game, "I got to go. You guys should too unless you want to get whipped. I'm Flore, nice meeting you guys." The girl fled out of the woods.

"She's right Zack," said Dylan, "We better get going."

Me and Dylan fled from the forest as fast as we could. The last thing we wanted was to be late for the reaping. The Capitol can hurt you, I know. My brother was executed just for being friends with somebody who said bad things about them in the mines.

Me and Dylan have been hunting for a long time now. It's a family thing. My dad made me and my best friend bows and we began hunting with him. Of course we realize it's illegal, but we have support my sisters and even my mother.

Mom's not to happy about all the hunting I do. She doesn't seem to realize we would all be dead if it wasn't for me and dad doing this. She needs to accept it.

Me and Dylan got home and got dressed for the reaping. I wear my black collared shirt with a leather jacket, worn jeans, and boots. Then I head off to the square, with my two sisters, where we signed in. After taking my spot, the ceremony begins.

The video plays and the crowd watches in silence. I hate the Capitol. They killed my brother and many more innocent people, it's horrible. I can't stand watching the reaping. The poor kids loosing their lives for the idiots that run this country. It makes me sick.

The girls name is about to be called. The tiny slip of paper is unfolded and the name is shouted.

"Issa Delaruse!"

A young girl, a year younger than me, makes her way up to the stage. Suddenly a voice raises from the crowd. A volunteer. And it's the girl I nearly killed in the forest.

"My name is Flore Delaruse, and I would like to volunteer as tribute."

Flore is directed to the stage where she looks down at her grieving sister. Flore hunts, she may stand a chance.

"Now let's find out which you man will be joining you!"

The woman reaches for the second globe, grabbing thee name tightly as if it was her source of life, never letting go. Slowly, the paper is unfolded to reveal the last name to be reaped into the pool of tributes in the 33rd Annual Hunger Games.

"Zachary Shaeffer!"


	13. Deal of Death

Daeron Wayland POV

Dixie, our escort, seemed to be giving Rhaenys a glare. I would be too after the scene she made during the reaping. She's insane, she's a Herondale.

Sitting across from me was the girl I vowed to kill. I know it might not be a good idea to plan so far ahead in the games, but I know I must avenge my sister.

"You have hardly touched your food Daeron!" exclaimed Dixie, "Are you feeling alright? Nerves before the games are completely normal. Speaking of which, you volunteered didn't you? Might I ask why? Did you happen to know Griffin? Or did you just want all the glory to yourself?"

"I'd like to keep my reasons to myself Dixie," I say, rising from the table. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Daeron! Scorpii wants to meet you before you go to bed! Don't you want to meet your mentor?"

I shun Dixie and make my way to my room, where I collapse on my bed. Before long, I hear my door open and close. Somebody has seemed to stepped in.

"Not very happy are you?" asked Rhaenys, who stood there, back against my door. "For somebody who willingly brought this up I mean. You could have avoided this entirely! Yet for some unknown reason, you raised your hand high in the sky."

"Will you get out, Herondale?" I say, "I want to be alone."

"Can't I at least meet the guy I'm going to be with the next couple of days?" she asked, "If your skipping out on meeting Scorpion or whoever the heck he is, then I am too."

"You can do that in your own room."

"I wouldn't have anybody to talk to in that case. Would be kinda lonely don't you think?"

I look up at her face. She looks like her father. I think of Althea, and the man that killed her. This was that man's offspring. I couldn't stand looking at the creature!

"I told you to get out, Herondale!" I scream. I fling a pillow across the room, and it misses her face.

"Nice try," she laughs, "But you can't get rid of a Herondale that easily."

My anger overcomes me and I charge towards her, shoving her into the wall. I hear her head thumb as it hits against the door. She screams for a split second then shoves me back.

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU RETARD!" she screams, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!"

"If that's what it takes," I tell her, punching her in the stomach. "I'm sure daddy would be so proud of you, killing another tribute before the games even begin. I kinda doubt my parents wouldn't care, as long as it's you I'm killing."

"What are you talking about retard!" she screams, "Your not making any sense!"

"I want my sister back," I say, before knocking her onto the ground, "I'll do whatever it takes to avenge her."

"Your going to kill me then?" she asks, "For your sister? I didn't even know your sister. I barely even know you! I have no idea what's going on!"

"ASK YOUR FREAKING FATHER WHAT'S GOING ON! ASK THAT MAN WHY I WANT TO MAKE YOUR FAMILY SUFFER! ASK HIM WHY YOUR BEING PUNISHED!"

"Are you trying to tell me that my dad killed your sister?" she asked, rising from the ground. "And your blaming me for it? Does that seem logical?"

I lunge at her once more, but she pushes me back and pins me against the wall.

"If you think I am associated with that man and what he does," she begins, "You are gladly mistaken. And if you want to kill me, then I want to kill you. Hows that? A race to see who kills the other first."

"I can live with that."

Rhaenys throws me away from the door, "I'll be saving my knife for you kid," she says, closing the door behind her.

I just made a deal of death with Rhaenys Herondale.


	14. Overconfident

Will Evans POV

"So Ahmad," I say, gulping down a large piece of pork, "Didn't think you would be my mentor this year. Of all the victors, I got the only one that doubts me."

"I volunteered to me your mentor Will," said the old loser, "I think I'm the only one that could help you, for I know your weaknesses."

"Oh really? Do tell," I say, resting my elbows on the table.

"Not in front of your potential killer I wont."

I look over at Tessarose, who is quietly watching us and sipping her tea."You don't trust me," she snarks at Ahmad, "It's fine. I get it. I'll leave." Tessarose rises from her seat and leaves the car. There's something freaky about that chic. Something tells me she would be a great potential ally.

"You are to overconfident Will," says Ahmad, "You feel like nothing can hurt you. In the arena, your going to overestimate yourself and get into a bad situation without thinking. I need to teach you to think straight."

"Are you calling me stupid!" I scream in his face. I take the first object I see, which happens to be a loaf of bread, and fling it at him. Somehow, the old man dodges it and flings it back at me. The loaf hits right between my eyes.

"See?" he says, "You underestimated me."

"That's gotta be illegal or something!" I scream, "I'm going to tell the freaking peacekeepers my mentor tried to kill me! Then they will call in a replacement, somebody who is actually helpful!"

"Or maybe they wont call anybody, since the train is already moving. Your stuck with me, Will."

"I can do whatever I want!" I shout flinging myself in his direction, "You are not the boss of me."

My first punch hits him in the stomach, knocking him back onto the floor. I hear a loud thump as his head hits the floor of the train, hard. I kick him, so that he doesn't have enough time to catch his breath.

Suddenly, when I'm about to kick him once more, somebody calls out.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" she screams at me, "THAT'S YOU MENTOR! HE'S HERE TO HELP YOU, WILL!"

Tessarose stands in the doorway of the car, angrily looking into my eyes.

"Your not supposed to be here," I tell her, "Were you trying to figure out my weakness?"

"So what if I am? If you kill our mentor, you'll be the first one gone in the arena. If not by the Capitol, then by me. I don't know about you, but I could certainly use a bit of help for the arena. So leave him alone."

I step back from the sobbing Ahmad on the floor. Tessarose bends down next to him and hauls him over her shoulders. "Help me carry him to his room, before anybody sees," she says.

Together, me and Tessarose carry the beat up man to his train car, where we lay him on the bed. "Don't you dare ever do something so idiotic again, or I promise you that your death will be long and exceedingly painful," Tessarose warns me.

The girl seems threatening, deadly. So I bring up the subject. "Maybe if I promise not to kill you, you wont kill me."

"What are you implying?" she asks.

"I think we should make an alliance," I propose, "We will be part of the pack. You know, the career pack the games have each year. It will give us the upper hand."

Tessarose paused for a minute, "I already assumed we were part of the pack, being from District 4. You don't really have to ask, you know. Maybe Ahmad was right, you really are stupid."

"Say that again and..."

"No more threats, Will." she interrupted me, "Were on a team, remember?"

"Right," I say, "Were a team."


	15. The Tribute Parade

Aurora Williams POV

"Look Aurora! We're here!"

I raise my head and look out the window. The Capitol is right there before me. The tall buildings rising from the earth, and I can just make out the people wandering around the streets.

It approaches quickly, I don't have enough time to prepare myself for when we pull into the station and tons of creepy Capitol citizens seem to be awaiting us. I back away from the window, I can't stand looking at them.

"You okay?" asks Nick.

"I'm fine," I say, "Just don't want them seeing me before the remake centre..."

The train comes to a halt and we are directed to the doors. We take a car to the remake centre and me and Nick are instantly separated.

I find myself being striped all of a sudden. "Stop!" I commend, "I'm sure I can take off my clothes myself, my brother hasn't been dressing me each morning you know."

My prep team back away slowly and I strip down until they tell me to stop, when I am naked. One of the woman tells me that I have to stay still until they tell me I can move. They begin ripping pieces of my skin off and I'm forced to undergo the pain. Once they are done, I practically emit a whine.

I wait for my stylist to show up. She's a girl, thank goodness. Her long purple hair almost reaches the floor, her sparkly red eyes glisten in the lamp light. She's a monster, just like the rest of them.

She circles around me, dealing with any other "imperfections". "I have the perfect idea for yur chariot costume," she says, "I was thinking about how we need power to keep our lights lit. Then, I thought about light. I want to focus on the different colours of light, then it hit me. Aurora, that's your name. Tell me, what do you think of when I say Aurora and light in the same sentence?"

"The aurora borealis?" I ask.

"Correct," she replies, "Do you see where I am going with this?"

"Your going to dress me as the aurora borealis? Is that even legal?"

The woman laughed, "Of course it is. I got Nick's stylist to work with it as well. Tonight, there will be northern lights!"

Nick and I stand side my side in our colourful outfits. My strapless dress constantly changes from one colour of the aurora borealis to another. Nick's suit seems to be doing something quite similar. The way our outfits reflect the light truly make us look like District 5.

When the chariots come to a halt, and the president begins his speech, I take a minute to look around at my fellow tributes. I ha seen most of them in the reaping recap, but their prep teams had made some of them almost unrecognizable.

I wondered who I would ally with, if I would ally at all. I know that Nick had a plan to get involved with the career pack somehow, but I have no idea what I'm sopposed to do.

This is the 33rd hunger games. Standing around me are my potential killers.

Who am I kidding? I can easily kill them before they kill me! Just watch, I'm going to win this thing.


End file.
